A wrong turn at love
by Karichi
Summary: Love has always been something that was never clear to Gaara. So what heppens when he gets confused between love in a relationship and love for ones family. [mild incest and very slight shounenai oocness]
1. Chapter 1: Water sucks!

**:Warning this story contains mild Incest:**

Ok this story was supose to be a lemon but I cant write that sort of stuff. No please take into consideration that I was "made" to write this story for a friend (she wouldnt leave me alone about it so I made it to shut her up and now she bothers me for the me next chapters) Im on Chapter...-thinks- 23 so updates should be quick. This story started out on paper and my friends (I got some other friends into riading it even though they dont like incest) would read it during the day. I started this like in November of 06 but then along the way I ran out of ideas and stoped then started again some time after winter break. And my friends were left hanging just when it was geting good due to the fact the school is over and I'll probly wont see most of them again (the friend that I made this for is in 7th grade going to 8th Im officialy in 9th grade since I know I passed so all we got now is the internet) **So yeah uhm theres also a bit of yaoi between Sasuke and Naruto but its no big deal its more like shounen-ai then yaoi realy**. So anyways most of my friends who read this dont like (or aprove) of incest but like (or love) it anyways (one of them- im not even sure if she watches naruto) so I hope you guys will read it anyways. Remember im working on chappie 23 and the story still isnt over but most of the begining chapters are pretty short ( my friend who im not sure watches naruto she read all 22 chaps in like less then 2 skewl days and this was like on our last days of skewl -then again shes a fast reader-) OK i think iv taken up enought story time all readys so please R&R

* * *

**Declaimers: **sadly I do not own the show Naruto or any of its characters if I did trust me it would be nothing like it is now -evile smile-

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Water sucks!

"You known you can't swim Gaara!" Temari ,the oldest of the sand sibs, yelled to her youngest brother and so called 'independent' brother.

"Yes I can and you are NOT the boss of me!" Gaara yeld back to his 'know it all' sister. He wanted to quickly cross the river in order to get away from his sister's nagging on how he hasn't cleaned his room in weeks. She had followed him for almost an hour now all around the forest, the three were staying in konoha for a few months- why? no clue they just had to, and he was becoming very annoyed at this moment and he wanted to get as far away from her as he posibly could. So he 'had' to cross the stupid ,and deep, river. So like he always dose he ignores his son called 'beloved' sisters warnings about the water. So he began to cross the river and due to their last battle ,whatever that was, Gaara 'temporary' lost his gourd so he was hopeless ,or helpless, now but continued to cross anyways. (a/n I love this part)  
"Gaara! Gey your lil' raccon butt back here!! RIGHT NOW!"  
"NO! MAKE ME!"  
"What did you say!?" At this point he was almost to the middle of the lake and the water was about up to his neck.  
"You heared me, I said make-"  
"GAARA!" He had fallen all the way to the bottom of the lake, and since he cant swim- he was in troulble. He started to panic and was slowly running out of air _'Not good- not good- Temari!'_ He was yelling in his head. _'Dang...I-I guse for once -Temari...is...right-'_

He's out of air and quickly running out of time. "Gaara! Gaara! Oh you IDIOT!" and with that Temari jumped into the water so save her 'stupid' little brother. _'Now where could he be?'_

She looked around francticly -sp- for him _'Gaara where -there you are!' _She quickly swam over to him then brought him back onto the lakes shore where she laid him down. "Gaara...are you ...ok?" she said softly- hopeing he wil be alright "Gaara..."

* * *

Tainta: Well what do you think so far?  
Gaara: I hate you-  
Temari: GAARA!  
Gaara: -glare-  
Tainta: Uhm...so yeah well no worries it WILL get better! -whispers: hopefully-  
and please forgive and ignore and -sp- and gram mistakes i don thave -sp- check anymore and as for grammer...dont ask so yeah I hope to hear from you guys and see you guys in the next (22) chapters, well baibai 4 now!  
nya ! 


	2. Chapter 2: no title

WOOT! Yeay chapter 2! but sadly I only got 2reviews -cries- -sigh- oh well now just to let you know I'm using my dads laptop, which has sp check and grammar check woot! (Unlike my comp-glares-) ok anyways, and on top of that the first...w/e # of chapters are pretty short so yeah ok that's enough babbling now on with the story! (Ps no flamers please)

Title: A wrong turn at love  
Chapter: 2 no title  
Rating: T (pg: 13) or is it K+???

Warnings: Mild incest and slight shounen-ai  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

"Gaara?" Temari took her hand and placed it on his neck in search of a pulse- its faint.

"Come on Gaara…please be ok…I guess I have no choice."  
Temari slowly lifted up Gaara's head and gently began to blow air into him. She did it multiple times and then waited…and waited. Nothing…

"Gaara…Gaara you idiot!" Yelled Temari with tears slowly gathering up in her eyes; she laid her head on his chest.

'Your such an idiot, you never listen to me. I hate you!'

"Tem-Temari-" the crying blond gasped at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Get-off-of-me…you're heavy and it's hard to breath with you on top of me like that."

Temari lifted herself off and looked at him. She gave him a loving look, which is a look that is unknown to Gaara, and then- "Gaara!" Temari held him in a tight embrace.

"Gaara you fricken idiot! Don't you ever scare me like that again! And if you do! - then you better hope you don't survive or I'll make your life a living hell!"

(a/n: this just in, some how chapter 2 mysteriously disappeared -sweat drops- so for the rest of the chapter I'm just going to make it up as I go along, ok.)

She hugged him tighter and tighter, as if she were afraid to let go.

"Tem-ari! I can't…breath!" said Gaara desperately trying to push away.

"I don't care! Was her only response as she hugged him even tighter.

After about a minute of Gaara gasping for air, Temari finally let go.

There was a moment of silence until Gaara asked "Why do you care?"

"What do you mean?" asked Temari, not clear of what her brother meant.

"Why do you care about what happened to me? Why do you care if I drowned or not? Why would you care about some who has done nothing but cause you pain and suffering all these years? Some one who frightens you so much at times that you can barely even look at them?"

Gaara knew very well that her frighten not only his siblings but just about everyone he had ever met, especially the people from his village. He knew that he did nothing but kill and inflict torture and the people around him- he knew that he was a mistake, and that him being dead would probably be the best.

"Well that's easy-" At first Gaara was afraid to look at her for he was afraid of what she might say.

_"Because it's my job."_ or _"Because I have to." _He thought that it would be something like that, he didn't think that it would because she _actually_ cared about him. No it couldn't be, no one would ever _really_ care about him, he was nothing but a tool of destruction on others and defense for his village. But when he looked up at her she had a peaceful smile on her face,

"-it's because it's me job." just as he thought.

"Your…job?" he questioned a bit disappointed.

"Yep my job, my job- as your big sister. It's my job to make sure that both you and Kankuro are safe, even if you guys are ninjas, and because I love you Gaara and I don't know what I would ever do if I ever lost you."

Temari began stroking Gaara's messy red hair as if she were trying to comfort him.

"Because you…love me?" Love, a word Gaara never understood and even now, he sill doesn't. But isn't love a word of affection towards some one ells? But could love be use with your own family? What is love? What dose it mean? Why did Temari just say that she loved him? What dose this all mean?! Gaara was becoming more and more confused with every passing question in his head. He touched the symbol on his forehead and whispered "…love…"

Temari sighed and got back onto her feet. "Come on Gaara, we better get back to the hotel."

For some strange reason Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were told to leave Suna temporarily but they weren't told why.

"Yeah, ok." and with that they walked back in silence.

A/N: ok now I know something funny is suppose to happen with Kankuro but since I lost the paper w/ -chapter 2 I guess that part will just have to get cut out, sorry heh-heh err ok then well I guess chapter 2 is done (I actually like the way it turned out) I hope to hear from some new readers and from my old ones as well, well bai-bai for now!  
nya!


End file.
